Back To You
by Lady Althena
Summary: Two women. One choice. One would give him the perfect family he'd always dreamed about. One would give up everything to be with him. Which kind of life would Leon choose? Cleon & Aeon Fan fiction
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** Heyyy guys! I'm so excited to share my very first fan fiction of the Resident Evil series. I support Aeon but after playing RE remake, I just fell in love with Claire's character. So, I think now, I support both pairings. LOL. And I can't decide if this is Aeon or Cleon fan fiction. :D

Anyhow, I hope you enjoy reading!

* * *

**Chapter 1:**

Claire was drinking her 8th glass of tequila. It was past 11 in the evening and she was still in the nearby local bar contemplating about life. She was starting to question what would her future be like. Will she continue serving and helping people? Will she ever have a child or husband to take care of? Will she be with someone whom she loved?

These thoughts started after she had attended a friend's wedding three days ago. She began to imagine the happiness of being with the one she loved and the beauty of having her own family.

She was hoping to talk with someone right now. Someone she could share these thoughts with. She reached her phone and searched through her contacts. She needed someone to call right now. And before she realized, her thumb accidentally hit a name from her contacts. The number dialed was ringing.

Her heart skipped a beat when she saw the name on her phone. It was Leon. And when she was about to hit cancel, Leon picked up.

"Hello? Claire?"

Claire cleared her throat, "Hey Leon!"

"What's up?"

Deep down Claire was happy that Leon did pick the phone up even at this late hour.

"Nothing much. Just drinking by myself."

"Are you okay? Do you want some company?" Leon asked sounding concern.

"I would really use some company right now."

"Where are you?"

"I will text you the address." Claire felt genuinely happy that Leon was willing to be with her even at this hour. In fact, she would have always wanted to spend time with him. But for some reasons, it just didn't happen.

Thirty minutes after she had sent the message, Leon came. Claire was so surprised to see him so soon.

"Don't tell me you flew to get here?" Claire chuckled.

"I would have done that if my apartment was not nearby." Leon smirked. He sat beside Claire and ordered a glass of whiskey. "I was honestly surprised that you called. How's it going?"

"I just feel lonely honestly." Claire looked at her glass of tequila. "But I really want to spend time with you. Finally, it's happening now without all those fvcked up creatures."

They both laughed. Claire stared at Leon's eyes, taking a good look at it. Claire knew she had always felt attracted to him. From that time he saved her from a zombie that would have eaten her from behind up to now. There was this bond between them that drew her to him wherever she goes.

"But why would you feel lonely?" Leon asked after he finished his first glass of whiskey.

"I..don't know exactly why. Maybe because I'm imagining my future but it's far from happening now."

"Your...future?"

"Yeah…something like getting married to the man I love. That someday, I'll have children I'll take care of."

Claire blushed after confessing her thoughts to Leon. Leon smiled. "I think you'd make a good wife and mother, Claire."

"Thank you Leon." Claire was feeling real dizzy at this point. Leon noticed this.

"Are you okay? Would you like me to take you home?"

"I-I'm fine." Claire got off from her seat to go to the bathroom. As she walked, she lost her balance. Leon immediately caught her avoiding the fall.

Claire held her breath as she looked to her side. And before she realized she was staring directly at Leon's attractive lips which were just a few inches from hers.

"Let me take you home." Leon offered again. Claire nodded in response.

They arrived at Claire's apartment. It was a one bedroom type apartment. It was fully furnished and neat. Everything was organized.

Claire was walking unsteadily to her bedroom. Leon was assisting her walk and wanted to make sure that she was well tucked in before he leaves.

As Leon lay her down the bed, Claire pulled him toward her. This caused Leon to lose his balance and lie down on top of Claire. Their lips were almost touching. When Leon tried to pull himself away, Claire pulled him back and held him tighter...

"Can you…just stay here...with me?"

Claire felt the racing heartbeats from Leon's chest. Leon's face was beet red. He didn't expect any of this to happen. Claire kissed him and caught Leon off guard. It was a different kind of kiss. It was pure and filled with love. Pulling away was no use. Hesitations slowly faded away. That night belonged to them.

Slowly, they undressed each other. For the first time, Leon saw the figure of an angel. And Claire saw the most handsome man she ever knew. They kissed passionately. Their moans and groans were unstoppable. Claire opened her legs inviting Leon in.

"I shouldn't.." Leon was feeling a bit hesitant about it.

Claire pulled him closer. "I'm yours Leon. Only yours."

Trying to resist was no use now. Leon entered Claire for the first time and he knew that it was one of the best night of his life.

* * *

**A/N: **I'm still writing chapter 2 which will be Leon and Ada of course. Conflicts are about to happen in the next chapters. LOL.

Reviews and favorites are greatly appreciated! :)


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**

Leon turned off the alarm clock. It was 5:30 in the morning.

It had been three days after that unforgettable night he had with Claire. He still couldn't believe that something really did happen between them. They had been close friends for so long. But after that night, he was starting to ask himself if there might be something more between them.

They hadn't contacted each other since that night.

He did his morning routine, arranged his things and prepared to leave his apartment. This was a special day for Leon. He would receive an honorable award for his service in the US government. All of his hard work finally paid off, somehow.

He arrived at the venue. Leon was wearing a tuxedo with black tie. It was a one full day event. Government officials gave long speeches. From light breakfast to buffet dinner. A few dancing here and there. Leon felt terribly bored. It was already 8:00 in the evening and the actual awarding had not even started yet. He stepped outside to catch some fresh air.

He went to the venue's garden. It looked pretty romantic at night with all the night lights turned on. The cold night breeze touched his skin as he paced. He stopped when suddenly someone popped a party popper from behind. It emitted a loud pop noise and colorful confetti were thrown to the ground.

He smelled a familiar scent and just before he turned to see who it was…

"Ada…" Leon called a woman's name. A name he might not have said for a long time but in his thoughts all the time.

"Hi Leon." As Leon turned to see the woman he had missed all this time, Ada was walking toward him. Ada who looked like didn't age at all was looking gorgeous wearing a wine red sleek halter bodycon dress. Unconsciously, Leon's eyes were fixated on her luscious lips.

And to his surprise, before he could say something in reply, Ada sealed his soft lips with a kiss. Leon closed his eyes and felt every second his lips were touching Ada's. His hands, as if moving on their own, wrapped around Ada's body. How long had it been since that last time he held her in his arms? He couldn't remember. He just couldn't get a hold of this woman. Contacting her had been one of the difficult things he knew. He might be able to reach her number one day, and the next day he couldn't.

Ada pulled away from the kiss, "Congratulations. You deserve to receive the prestigious award."

"I haven't even received it yet." Leon chuckled.

Leon noticed Ada was inching backwards. He had seen it all. She might be leaving again. He was a bit tired of all this running and chasing. Right now, all he wanted was answers. Leon caught Ada's arms and pulled her into him. He held her tightly, not planning to let go. Hugging her, his lips were touching her neck. He had been longing for this scent for a long time.

"Can we be honest right now?" Leon whispered under his breath, "I'm tired of just chasing you, Ada."

Ada listened intently.

"Can you just tell me right here, right now…" Leon commanded followed by a sigh, "What do you really feel about me?"

Leon took all of his courage to finally ask Ada a question he should have asked a long time ago. Ada was left speechless by this question. She surely had not seen it coming. Leon pulled away from the hug and took a good look at Ada's eyes, his hands were on her waist. He wanted to see her face when she answered him, if she would answer. An answer that might change everything between them.

"Oh...Leon…", Ada smiled. Her hand was reaching something from her pocket. Leon was too preoccupied with his thoughts to notice this. With a sound of a click, a loud explosion was heard near the venue causing a huge fire. This caught Leon's attention. This was a perfect timing for Ada to loosen Leon's grip on her and briskly moved away.

"I think my answer will have to wait." And just like that, Ada walked away.

Leon wanted to follow her so bad but duty was calling him. He needed to check where exactly the explosion happened. He knew Ada had something to do with it. And that was the very reason why she was here and definitely not to congratulate him.

He went back to the venue and checked if there were any casualties. Firefighters soon came and successfully extinguished the fire. A government staff started yelling, "All top secret files are all gone!"

"So...that's all about it." Leon concluded something in his head. It was what Ada was after this time. Leon was really upset.

Few minutes later, he received a text message.

"_Leon, how are you?_

_I'm sorry for whatever happened to us that night. I hope we can forget about that._

_I don't want to lose our friendship._

_P.S. I tried to contact you sooner but I lacked courage. Forgive me."_

It was from Claire. Leon stared blankly at his phone remembering every detail that night.

* * *

**A/N: **Chapter 3 is on its way! Review and favorites are greatly appreciated. :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3:**

It had been a month after the incident in the awarding event. Leon was lying in his bed re-reading Claire's message and his reply for the nth time.

"_Don't be sorry. It happened because we both wanted it. We can forget about it but I don't think I can ever see you the same way again."_

Claire had not replied since that last message. This made Leon more anxious.

Suddenly, his phone rang. Leon quickly checked on it and it was an email notification. He was tasked on a mission concerning the stolen US government top secret files. Another email soon came in after. It contained details of the mission.

Leon sighed. He went to sleep and stopped thinking about his personal problems as tomorrow would surely be one heck of a day.

Leon forced himself to wake up. It was 6:00 in the morning. He did his morning routine and left his apartment.

Based on the intel he received, the files were tracked at Panama City, the capital of Panama. He arrived at the place from a private plane. He didn't waste one minute and started locating the hideout. It was hidden beneath an old farmhouse. He needed to retrieve those files as soon as he could. Previous agents were sent but until now, there had been no update from them whatsoever.

Leon entered an underground facility fully equipped with M19 handgun, lightning hawk and a first aid kit. The place reeked of disgusting smell. Leon who was somewhat used to this kind of mission continued his pace with caution. As he entered the first door, he was greeted by an unexpected yet very familiar face.

"Claire!"

"Leon!"

It was Claire who looked like she was in the midst of running away from something or someone.

"We gotta leave this place right now!" Claire held Leon's left hand and dragged him out of the place. "I'll explain later!" Claire said as she ran away with Leon.

They were finally meters outside of the farmhouse. Suddenly, a loud explosion was heard from beneath it. The blast had blown the pieces out of the farmhouse.

"What just happened…" Leon was still in shock how things happened so fast. He then remembered his mission, thinking that he would do paper works about this was stressing him out.

"They must have moved out whatever they were hiding in there." Claire was one of the prominent members of TerraSave, a non-governmental human rights organization. "They must have gotten an info that their hideout was found out."

They both looked at each other followed by an awkward silence. As soon as Claire noticed she was still holding Leon's hand, she immediately let go.

Claire was suddenly dizzy and feeling nauseous. She walked a meter away from Leon. Few seconds later, she vomited. Leon followed her and ran to catch her as she fell down losing consciousness.

"Claire…"

Leon carried her and called a taxi to a nearby hospital.

* * *

Claire was currently being checked up by a doctor. She was brought to one of Panama City's hospitals by Leon after she lost consciousness. Leon waited patiently in the lobby. Few moments later, he was called in by a nurse.

Leon entered the hospital room where Claire was sleeping. He was greeted by a doctor who mistook him as Claire's husband.

"You're the husband right?"

"Umm..I-"

Leon was cut off by the doctor as he told him Claire's condition.

"Your wife is 4 weeks pregnant."

Leon felt weak. He felt a shiver down his spine. He knew very well that he could be the father of Claire's child.

"Pregnant?", wishing he misheard the doctor, Leon tried to re-confirm.

"Yes, she is." The doctor walked toward him and tapped his shoulder lightly, "Congratulations." and left the room to attend to other patients.

Leon was left in the room with Claire, the woman bearing his first child.

* * *

**A/N: **Heeeyyy guys! I hope you're liking the story so far. I hope you come back for Chapter 4~ Please let me know your thoughts by dropping a review below. Favorites and follows are greatly appreciated! :)


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4:**

Claire slowly opened her eyes, looking puzzled as she saw herself in a hospital room. Seeing next to her was Leon who was taking a nap, face buried in his arms. As she tried to move her hand, she felt Leon was holding it the whole time. It was a sweet gesture she thought. She moved a little. Leon grumbled and woke up.

"Claire, you're awake..."

Claire stared at Leon for a few seconds, taking in how handsome he was even after waking up.

"So…do I have like an illness or something?"

Leon took a big gulp. Looking for the right words to tell her. It wouldn't be easy and he wouldn't know if Claire was ready for it.

"I'm sorry…"

"Why?"

Leon looked down.

"The doctor said you're 4 weeks pregnant."

Claire gasped. Eyes widened. Tears were forming in her eyes. And she felt a genuine bliss that she couldn't compare to anything else.

Leon looked up to her and saw a warm smile on Claire's face while tears running down on her blushing cheeks. Claire felt her tummy, looking real happy. She took a deep sigh.

"I can't believe it." Claire looked at Leon, "I-I'm having a child...our child."

"I-I know. I hope I can make a good father." Leon tried to smile but couldn't hide the worry in his tone. Claire felt the distress beneath Leon's words.

Then Claire suddenly thought of Ada. Claire had met her once at Raccoon city. Leon had only mentioned the woman once, telling her Ada was a part of him he couldn't let go. She never wanted to burden Leon in any way.

"Leon...I'm not forcing you to be this child's father. I can take care of this by myself."

Leon felt the bitterness beneath Claire's response. He didn't know what to do. He never wanted to run away but he knew that he was not ready for this.

"I don't want to burden you Leon," Claire added, "This is all my fault anyway."

Awkward silence filled the room.

"I want to be alone." Claire demanded. Leon stood up from his seat and left the room. Claire started crying heavily as soon as Leon closed the door. Leon heard this from outside and felt weak inside.

Leon went outside, getting some fresh air and trying to pull himself together. He wanted to do the right thing; marry Claire and be a father to their child. But his heart belonged to Ada. And he was starting to hate himself for that.

Leon bought some fresh fruit from a nearby merchant. He thought of bringing it to Claire to lighten her mood at least. He made his way back to the hospital and reached Claire's room.

But to his surprise, Claire was nowhere to be found, just a letter she must had intentionally left lying on the bed.

"_Leon, I'm sorry but I don't want to burden you. Please don't find me...us…_

_I know that this is not the life you wanted. Don't worry about our child, I will take good care of him."_

Leon crumpled the letter and broke down in tears.

Leon returned to U.S. bringing a resignation letter with him. He made up his mind that he would do the right thing. But first, he needed to find Claire.

* * *

**A/N: **I'm not sure if this will end up as a Cleon fanfic as more conflicts are about to happen in the next chapters… LOL. I know this chapter is pretty short so I hope you come back for Chapter 5 (it's on its way). Reviews and favorites are greatly appreciated!


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5:**

Claire was back at her apartment, typing her report for what had happened in Panama. She was thinking that this might be her last report. Right now, her child was her number 1 priority. She felt her tummy once again, and before she held back, tears ran down on her face. After finishing the report, she started typing on a new document.

"_Notice of Resignation"_

Her phone suddenly rang. It was her brother Chris calling.

"Hey, Claire. How are you? I heard about the incident in Panama. Are you back in U.S?"

"Y-yeah. I'm okay Chris. I actually wanted to call you because there's something I'd like to tell you."

Chris felt something different with Claire's voice. Feeling worried he scheduled a time and day they could meet. Claire decided to tell him everything. She needed someone to support her because she felt like breaking any time now. And she couldn't think of anyone else but her brother.

* * *

Leon was back at his apartment. Still feeling down and remorseful. He was re-reading the email from DSO regarding his sudden filed resignation. He wanted to see Claire so bad. And there was only one person he could ask her whereabouts.

Leon reached for his phone, dialing a number. The other line was ringing.

"Chris?"

He called Claire's brother, Chris. Hoping he could tell where Claire was. It was silent for a few seconds. Then he heard Chris sighed on the other line.

"Leon...what have you done?"

Leon and Chris were good friends. He wasn't against Claire ending up marrying Leon, if that would make her sister happy. But given the circumstances, it might be difficult to get their happy ending.

"I see that Claire had told you. Chris, I'm sorry. I'm willing to take responsibility."

"Oh, I bet you will Leon or else-" Chris held back his anger remembering what her sister told him. Claire pleaded with him not to confront Leon as it was fully her decision to run away. "Forget about it. Why did you call?"

"I was hoping you could tell me where Claire is…" Leon answered, his voice was heavy with shame.

"I will text you her exact location Leon." Chris was going against what her sister had wanted but he could not stand not doing the right thing. He believed they should be together, now that Claire is carrying Leon's child. "I know you will do the right thing." Then Chris hung up the phone.

Leon immediately received a text message from Chris containing an address.

* * *

Claire was coming home after she handed in her incident report and resignation letter. She had bought some food she was craving for on her way. She just moved out from her previous apartment because she remembered Leon knew that place. She wanted to move on and run away at the same time.

Claire searched for her keys from her pocket as she walked toward room 203, her apartment number. Her eyes dilated as she saw someone she definitely hated to see right now. Standing right beside her entrance door was none other than Leon.

"I knew I should had not told Chris where I am." Claire concluded as she ignored Leon and started unlocking her door.

"Claire, please talk to me…" Leon pleaded, trying to get Claire's attention.

"Leon, just go." Claire opened her door and entered without looking at Leon.

"Claire! Please…" Leon repeated.

Claire was closing the door when Leon blocked it, "Claire, please...I need to talk to you." Her feelings for Leon got the better of her. Slowly, Claire's defenses were melted down. She opened the door and walked her way inside. "I'm giving you a minute then leave."

Claire headed toward the kitchen to unpack the food she bought. Leon followed her. He saw some chocolates, ice cream and lots of sweets. Leon knew what these are all about. It definitely had something to do with Claire's pregnancy.

"Claire, I'm taking responsibility."

Claire froze with what she had heard. She turned back and finally looked at Leon. "What did you say?" She felt she needed to hear it one more time.

"I'm taking responsibility. I will be a father to our child."

Claire didn't know what to feel. Was this just because of Leon's guilt or was it finally because he was starting to feel differently toward her?

Leon paced slowly toward Claire, holding something in his hand. He got down on bended knee, lifted up a ring box, and opened it. Claire saw a half carat large diamond solitaire ring popping out. The diamond ring was glistening from the moonlight passing through her apartment's window.

"Will you marry me, Claire Redfield?"

Claire was still in so much awe that she couldn't speak. She secretly pinched herself to make sure that it was not a dream.

"Claire?"

Claire tried to get back to her senses. "Yes...I will marry you Leon." Claire was filled with happiness in her heart. She couldn't think of anything else. "Of course I will!"

Leon stood up and put the engagement ring to Claire's ring finger. He hugged her tightly, his hands wrapping around Claire's body.

* * *

Just right next to the apartment building was the city's motel where Ada happened to be staying. It was not a coincidence that she was staying there. She got a job. But now, she was starting to regret taking that job.

Ada turned off the sound playing from her laptop which happened to be connected to Claire's room apartment. Ada had set a hidden sound recorder a couple of days earlier in anticipation of getting an intel as ordered by her employer. None of these days she had expected that she was hearing something she shouldn't have heard.

"Leon proposing to Claire…" Ada told herself, "I never imagined Leon would be the type of man to marry someone."

Ada touched her face the moment she felt something running down on it. "Tears?" She never knew that it would affect her more than she could have imagined. She knew that she always had feelings for Leon but maybe she was working too much that she had not thought how time passed them by. Or maybe, she had taken him for granted.

Ada lay down on her bed, her right arm covering her eyes. Trying to hold back the tears was no use. "It just couldn't be…Not Leon..."

She spent her night crying her heart out.

* * *

**A/N: **How's the story so far? Thank you for reading this chapter and I hope to see you in the next one! Please let me know your thoughts in the comments below. As always, favorites and follows are greatly appreciated.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6:**

It was already 8:30 in the morning. Ada had little to no sleep last night. She washed her face still feeling terrible. She was starting to think of ditching the job she had taken but she already made good progress with it.

Ada opened the curtain of her room window. She immediately noticed Leon walking down the stairs making his way out of Claire's apartment.

"So, he spent the night with her too?" Ada clenched her fist so hard, her heart was grieving. Ada looked at her laptop, her eyes were determined to do something.

* * *

Claire and Leon planned to have a simple garden wedding. They spent a day choosing the bridal gown and another day choosing their wedding rings. Claire would do her D-I-Y invitations, since they had decided they would just have limited number of guests. Leon would help with reservations as well as checking some family houses for rent. Leon was now working as a certified firearms instructor. Claire started her own motorcycle buy and sell small business.

Time flew by quickly and two months had passed. There were only three days left before their wedding. The bump in Claire's tummy was now more noticeable.

* * *

Leon opened the door of his apartment. He was feeling tired after a long day of firearm classes he conducted and all he wanted was a hot shower right now. He placed his bag on the couch, put off his jacket and unbuttoned the first half of his shirt when someone knocked on his door. Feeling somewhat annoyed, he peeked through his door viewer, seeing a very familiar face waiting outside.

Leon opened the door, "Ada." He felt his heart skipped a beat upon seeing her wearing a deep V-neck bodycon red dress. Leon couldn't help but stare at Ada's chest which were both peeking slightly. Leon immediately looked away.

"Surprised to see me?"

"What are you doing here?" Leon asked demandingly.

"Relax. I'm just here to congratulate you." Ada lifted up an expensive red wine. "Will there be a problem with that?"

"Ada...you should go now." Leon tried to send her away. No one knew what Ada was thinking or would do.

"I've come a long way to see you…" Ada stepped closer and the next thing he knew was her lips smashing against his. Ada wrapped her hands over Leon's shoulder. Unconsciously, Leon kissed her back, his hands touching her back and then her bottom. Leon was inching backward as Ada pushed him in. Door closed behind them and the sealed red wine was dropped on the floor.

Leon pulled her away, "Ada.. Please leave. This is all wrong." He tried to pull himself together.

Ada leaned on the wall. "It must be true. I heard you're getting married Leon." Ada was smiling but tears were starting to form in her eyes, "And here I am, thinking that you feel something about me all this time."

"Ada…" Leon felt like melting seeing the woman he loved bursting into tears. "I love you. You know I always will," Leon finally confessed his true feelings to her after all these years. "But I have a responsibility now."

"And I love you too Leon." Ada stared at him, more tears flowed as she spoke, "And I could fvcking give up everything to be with you." Ada lost her strength and fell down on her knees. She knew she was too late for any regret. She knew that Leon had a responsibility with Claire.

Leon bent down and hugged Ada, trying to comfort her.

"Please Leon...I can't lose you." Ada buried her face to Leon's chest, holding his shirt for strength.

This was a side of Ada he had never seen before. He never knew he meant this much to her. Everything that had happened must have been an eye opener to Ada.

"Ada...it's too late now."

"I know. We both fvcked up." Ada wiped her tears and barely stood up. "I'm leaving Leon."

Ada walked away from Leon. As she reached for the door knob, Leon suddenly grabbed his left arm and pulled her into him.

Leon met Ada's lips and kissed her passionately. Both his heart and body betrayed him. His mind was telling him this was all wrong but his heart and body told him otherwise. Ada responded with Leon's kiss, unbuttoning the remaining half of his shirt.

They both reached his bedroom, already undressed, Leon's lips were not leaving Ada's. Leon dropped Ada on his bed, his body hovering her. Ada left out a soft moan as Leon started kissing her neck down to the valley of her chest. Slowly, Leon slid his member inside Ada.

They made love that night full of passion and love even if they both knew it wasn't supposed to happen.

* * *

Leon woke up at the sound of his alarm clock. Leon hit snooze and he was reminded of what had happened last night. He immediately looked beside him and Ada was nowhere to be found.

He saw a red envelope on his bedside table. He was a hundred percent sure it was from Ada. He stood up and put his boxers and shirt on.

He also saw the red wine placed on top of his dining table. He cursed himself as he thought of what he had done last night.

He came back to his bed, opening the red envelope that Ada left. He saw a letter and a plane ticket inside.

_Leon,_

_I'm flying to Sydney, Australia… I left your plane ticket inside the envelope. Come with me. We'll start a new life together._

_Ada_

_P.S. I'm no longer working as a spy agent._

Behind the letter was a plane ticket bound for Sydney, Australia. The date of the flight was the same date of the wedding.

* * *

**A/N: **Thank you for reading this chapter! Next chapter will be the finale. I hope you come back for it!

Reviews, favorites and follows are greatly appreciated. Thank you!


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7:**

Finale

* * *

Leon was driving in his car wearing the groom's attire, plane ticket on his side. Today was both his wedding day with Claire and a scheduled flight to Australia with Ada. He spent all night thinking. It was the most difficult decision he must do.

Choosing between two wonderful women that had been part of his life. One had been a very good friend all this time that he started developing interest and feelings to. This woman had always stood for the right thing, defended the innocent people. Leon knew that they shared the same values and goals. A real partner in crime. And now, this woman was carrying his child.

And the other one had always been someone he felt attracted to. Someone who had brought the best in him. Someone who quenched his thirst, filled the emptiness in him. The woman that will always have a special part in his heart.

He never wanted to break the heart of either of them but he had to end this. He had to choose the life he would live with.

Leon continued driving until he reached the airport.

He got out of the car and find Ada as fast as he could.

* * *

Claire was carefully putting her wedding dress with the help of a long time friend, Sherry Birkin.

Sherry was one of the survivors in the Raccoon City incident with the help of Leon and Claire.

"You look really beautiful in that dress, Claire." Sherry complimented Claire. "I knew you'd end up with Leon after all."

They both chuckled. Claire was blushing. Her heart was full of happiness. She felt her tummy and looked at the mirror. She imagined a happy family with Leon as her husband and a cute little child playing in their backyard.

"Claire, I think it's time. We should go." Sherry told Claire as she opened the door.

* * *

"Ada."

Leon finally found Ada sitting in boarding gate's waiting area. Ada stood up upon seeing him, "Leon! I knew you'd come."

Ada walked toward Leon and gave him a hug, "Let's start a new life together, Leon."

Leon was not hugging her back even if he wanted to. He needed to end this. He should do the right thing.

"Ada...I'm not here to go with you." Every word was breaking him apart but he made up his mind, "I'm here to say goodbye."

Ada pulled away, walked back an inch. She stared straight at Leon's eyes. "Is that what you really want Leon?"

Leon knew that Ada could see through him.

"Look at me and tell me you don't love me then I'll leave."

Leon took a big gulp. He couldn't look at Ada. He knew he could never say those words to her. But the thought of Claire and his future son flashed in his mind. He had to end this.

Leon looked directly at Ada's eyes. He took all his might to say, "I don't love you Ada. We should end this."

Tears were starting to flow on Ada's cheeks. "I've given up everything to be with you."

"It's too late now...Ada."

Ada closed her eyes, "I know", Ada took a deep sigh, "I'm leaving Leon and I'll start a new life with or without you."

People were starting to board the plane. Ada turned away from Leon, carrying her suitcase with her. As she walked away, Leon ran to her and hugged her from behind, crying softly. "Please be safe. You know that I can never forget about you."

"I know Leon. I wish you happiness." Ada said as she untangled Leon's arms and walked her way out.

Leon stood there for a moment until he couldn't see Ada anymore. Leon tried to get back to his senses and rushed back to his car.

* * *

Everything was so beautiful. Flowers were all pretty in pink and white along the aisle. It might not be the dream wedding that everyone was hoping but to Claire, everything was just so perfect.

All listed guests came. They were all close friends of Claire and Leon.

"Where the hell are you Leon?" Chris grumbled as he dialed his number for the nth time. "Answer the damn phone!"

"Is there a problem?" Sherry went to Chris as she noticed he was having a hard time.

"Leon is not yet here." Chris disappointedly told her.

"Oh. That's one big problem."

Few minutes later, a rushing car was heard running toward the garden entrance. It was Leon. Finally.

Chris kept his composure for his sister and signalled the start of the event. Leon felt relieved that he made it.

The wedding ceremony started with Claire walking down the aisle looking beautiful in her white draped off-the-shoulder crepe sheath bridal gown. Her eyes met Leon's and they both smiled.

Looking at his bride and thinking of their future family together reassured him that he made the right decision.

* * *

**A/N: **Hiii everyone! Thank you for reading until the end. I hope you enjoyed the story as much as I had fun writing it.

Sooo it ended up as a Cleon fanfic. Haha. I've always wanted to do an Aeon fanfic but I guess everything has changed after playing RE2 remake.

Tell me what you think about the story. Thank you!


End file.
